


ain't here to conversate

by pac



Series: never be the same [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pac/pseuds/pac
Summary: Did anyone actually ask for this piece inspired by Willy being pretty and Josh blushing? No... but... have 1k un-beta'd words of it anyways.Title: OMG by Camila Cabello





	ain't here to conversate

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone actually ask for this piece inspired by Willy being pretty and Josh blushing? No... but... have 1k un-beta'd words of it anyways.
> 
> Title: OMG by Camila Cabello

Josh gives into whatever William wants, a perfect explanation for how he’s being pushed back despite how easily he could resist his younger teammates hands. Falling back onto the couch, he can already feel the heat taking over his face. There’s that look, a twinkle in all consuming eyes and the dirty smirk Willy wears too casually for him to keep up with. It’s sending shocks of the embarrassed heat to his cock too, especially so when the blonde comes closer and drops to his knees, uses both hands to push Josh’s apart to get between them.

“Were you already thinking about me or are you that easy to set off?” Willy asks when he pulls down the waistband of his sweats to get to his nearly full cock. It’s teasing, but he can’t decide which part is worse, because it’s kind of both. He’s too breathless to say anything back, not even a feeble defense, he always is.

As if the lack of response amuses him, Willy laughs and leans forward to take half of the length into his mouth with confidence. Josh scrambles to get steady where he’s sprawled on the couch, but from the middle he can only grip at cushion on either side, and Willy suctions his lips around his cock and sucks it like a popsicle while he lifts his mouth back up. He smiles like a fucking angel when the tip pops free from his lips, and Josh has to bite his inside of his cheek to conceal a noise at just the sight.

A few taunting licks around the end have him gasping and then the head of blonde hair is ducking further down. It’s mesmerizing to see, even more than the gut impacting pleasure of Willy mouthing hotly at his balls for a few moments. “So, so easy, Joshy,” Willy’s voice vibrates against the sensitive flesh below his cock, sounding delighted. Josh opens his mouth to say something, call him out on being a cock slut, quip something about who’s on their knees for who but he doesn’t get even a syllable out before Willy’s licking up the length of his shaft with a proud gleam in his eyes watching Josh’s face.

“You’re so handsome when you’re embarrassed about how hard you get for me so quickly-” it would help if the boy would shut up, for god’s sake, “It’s okay, you know my mouth’s worth it.” Like he even needs to prove it, or like he’s taking mercy on Josh, he takes him nearly all the way into his mouth then. Josh’s caught too off guard to keep back the strangled sound he makes at that.

Willy goes to fucking town. Long, deep bobs of his head on his cock has it sloppy in moments but it only enhances the filthy sight at his lap. Willy’s eyes are closed, mouth stretched taut around his cock, and Josh isn’t holding out hope that he’ll last long. He never does, with the shadow of Willy’s lashes on his face, how his cheeks hollow each upstroke, the resistance at the back of his mouth that doesn’t stop him from wiggling his mouth down to get more.

It’s so much, and more unexpected with each time it happens because this is a game to William, and Josh thinks one day he’ll realize he’s already won by a country mile. He never expects Willy to want more, but he’s seemingly insatiable.

He’s panting, fingers digging into the couch where they can and his hips canting up the slightest into Willy’s mouth because he’s already so fucking close. Then Willy pushes his mouth down until his pretty swollen lips touch the very base of Josh’s dick, and he looks up with wet lashes and a clear smirk in his eyes when he hears Josh’s moan.

He feels his own mouth stuck open, sure his face looks stupid but he can’t look away from where Willy’s being both the most dirty and gorgeous thing on Earth. Even when he pulls off with a wet gasp, a mess dripping down his cock, not for long because the boy wastes no time in getting his mouth back on him. He laps around the sloppy tip, and Josh’s fingers twitch to get in that golden hair but he feels glued to his spot, and that’s not how this goes.

Once Willy gets his lips back around him for real, it’s mere seconds before he’s just a millimeter from the edge of orgasm. “Oh-ah, g-fu-Willy,” is all he gets out but the point’s clear enough because Willy brings one hand up to start stroking him off, the first firm touch making him whine.

Willy pulls off at the very last second, hand tighter around him when he finally comes and the first string of cum lands along the boy's lips. It’s intense and forces his body tense, has stars popping up in Josh’s vision as he’s stroked through it. When the few moments of blinding pleasure fade and his body goes limp, he blinks down at the blonde still gently holding his cock, rubbing the tip through the cum now dripping down his nose and cheekbones. Willy’s got his eyes closed, a ghost of a smile on his lips before he’s pushing the bell end of Josh’s dick back into his mouth to suck off the jizz collected from his face like it’s a treat.

Briefly, Josh wonders if he’ll get to get Willy off this time, finally, but he clearly forgot what was happening in the passion of his orgasm. Because right then there’s a loud series of knocks on his apartment door, and Willy’s popping up from between his legs.

“I thought the guys would never get here,” the young player muses, patting Josh’s knee and grabbing a tissue off the coffee table to finish wiping his face clean. Then he pipes up with, “I’ll get it” when the knocking repeats and leaves to do just that.

Hastily, Josh tucks himself back in his sweats and makes a break for his bathroom. In there, he washes off his burning hot face with cold water and imagines the knowing looks William will be sending him the entire time half the team’s over to play video games… when he leaves to greet everyone he’s still blushing, knowing he’s looking forward to it.

 


End file.
